


One, Two, Three

by BirukiMeraki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intends to write makeout that will make you squirm, Zutara, Zutara makeout, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko heaved a heavy sigh and looked out the window as the sun began its descent, his chin propped in one hand. Tomorrow huh? He hadn't seen Katara in a long while. Hadn't been alone with her for an even longer time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strike One

Zuko didn't know what to expect when Sokka said he was sending his sister in place of him for the summit. Not to be rude or anything but Katara is not exactly his first choice. He reread the small scroll and absentmindedly fed Hawky some treats. He checked the date the letter was written and today's date. He expected her to arrive tomorrow. Since the Fire Nation was hosting the summit for the world leaders, she would be staying with him in the palace. He called in one of the servants and told them to prepare Councilman Sokka's room for his sister instead of the councilman himself. The servant nodded and bowed deeply in deference before stepping out of the room.

When he was alone again, Zuko heaved a heavy sigh and looked out the window as the sun began its descent, his chin propped in one hand. Tomorrow huh? He hadn't seen Katara in a long while. Hadn't been alone with her for an even longer time. He wondered if she'd looked any different.

  
Katara heaved in a huge gulp of sea air. She was so happy to be leaving the South Pole. Naturally, she felt sad, leaving her students like that but she'd been training them for a long time; they should be okay on their own now. It felt great to have waterbenders back in the South Pole. The reconstruction of her home was going very well. Even better than she ever dreamed. Until that incident happened... Quickly, she shook her head firmly. Nope. She resolved not to think of that incident. She wanted to put that behind her and Sokka's suggestion of her to go to the summit came at the right time.

  
_"I just have so much work to do here, still." Sokka drawled, stretching his arms up and giving a nowhere decent fake yawn. His desk was littered with papers and plans and he did look tired._

_"But I don't know anything about building an entirely new city!" she argued. "I'll just end up looking stupid in front of all those kings and leaders!"_

_"Am I hearing correctly? You're afraid of them? Katara we fought alongside two of them! And what's this about not knowing how to rebuild a city? Pfft, we rebuilt the entire world from imbalance! Katara," he stood up then and walked around his desk to face her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You can do this. There's no one else more qualified."_

_She only stared into her brother's eyes, blue as her own. She chuckled and shook her head. "Where did all this wisdom come from?" she muttered. "Where did my idiot brother go? The one who hallucinated on cactus juice while we were stranded in the middle of the desert? Who's this before me now?"_

_"That, my dear sister, was the boy. Now, I'm the man." He lifted his hands away from her shoulders to flex his arms, his thick fur jacket not betraying a single lump._

_She scoffed and poked at his biceps. "So manly," she smirked. "Fine, I'll go." She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight in the customary Katara hug. "Thanks, Sokka."_

_"Don't mention it sis," he mumbled as they broke off. "You enjoy yourself, okay? And think of it as a holiday too. Get your mind off things. Go bother Zuko or something."_

_Katara laughed through her nose. "I'll try my best."_

  
And the best she will do. In her mind she tried to imagine what would go on during the summit and she tried to come up with solutions to those imaginary problems. When the boat stopped with a jarring thud and the gangplank lowered, she picked up her bag and sniffed decisively. She was going to be all right.

The first thing she saw was the bustling harbour. The merchants from neighbouring ships were yelling at the dockhands to bring out the cargo and the harbour master took inventory of the merchandises and their intended purposes. It was as busy as she imagined and she blinked when she saw a familiar figure stand out amongst all the hustle and bustle.

Without even thinking twice about it, she sprinted towards him and threw her arms around his neck for a customary Katara hug. "Zuko, you came! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!" She let go and leaned back. "Have you been eating right?" she asked critically, eyeing him up and down. "You look a little thin."

"In response to your first question, I'm fine, Katara. And yes," he chuckled. "I have been eating right. The staff have been diligent about my eating."

She hummed, unconvinced. Then she eyed him up and down again. "What's with the getup?" she asked, gesturing up and down with a finger.

Zuko pulled his hood down a little lower to cover more of his pale face. It was in the middle of summer and he had a cloak on. "I didn't want to be seen," he muttered.

"Didn't want to be-" she trailed off as a thought struck her. "Oh, are you _embarrassed_ to be seen with me?"

He scoffed. "It's not that. I can't be seen just wandering around like this; I'll be swarmed. I'm the Fire Lord now."

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh." She sounded pretty lame, even to herself. "Sorry. Of course." Her mind wandered back to all those times she heard from Sokka of the attempts on Zuko's life. While the people of the Fire Nation generally welcomed his ascension to the throne, there was still some dissent. Some people are still not happy with the formation of Republic City.

"Don't worry about it," he waved a hand to dispel the somber mood he seemed to have put them in. Silently, he cursed himself for letting the mood sour so quickly. "So," he said brightly. "Have you eaten?"

It seemed to work as the frown disappeared like snow in the sun and her eyes brightened. "Not since dawn. And I'm starving! You have no idea how much you can crave fire flakes in the South Pole!"

He chuckled. "I can imagine. So, just fire flakes? They're more of a snack than actual food." He bent down, picked up her bag and threw it over one shoulder, ignoring her protests. "Come on, I'll treat you to an authentic Fire Nation smorgasbord."

"Really? Sounds like a great idea!"

Zuko didn't expect her to slip her hand through his free arm. But seeing her excitement as her blue eyes lit up at the sight of the harbour, he decided to let it slide. Besides, he kind of missed having someone so excitable around him.

"I can't believe how tall you've gotten in the last couple of years," she commented after her second bowl of noodles. "Really, you and Sokka just shoot up like bamboo."

"Hey, you've grown too," he argued. It was true; if she hadn't been the only Water Tribe there, he probably wouldn't have recognised her. Okay, that was a little untrue. He would still have recognised her. But she still had changed. She wore her light Water Tribe clothes, which accentuated her womanly figure. She was pretty the last time he saw her. But now, he dared to say she looked beautiful. Her round, childish face was longer now, her eyes quick and sly, like she knew a secret so good you'd be begging her to tell. And how he felt like begging. He forced another smile and gripped his cup.

"Zuko, don't tell me you're going to treat me to lunch but have nothing for yourself?" Her eyes flicked upwards as she sighed as he shrugged. "Here, have some of my noodles." She heaped a pile of noodles on the spoon and leaned over the table, proffering it to him. "Open wide."

His eyes widened at the sight of her leaning over the table and offering him some noodles. He gulped. She might not realise it but her pose was only a little provocative, leaning forward like that. He looked around and some of the men were already looking at her appreciatively. "Katara, please."

"Try some!" she insisted. "They're really good!" Her open face conveyed genuine excitement and concern for him. Also, her eyebrows were set and he knew she won't back down; he'd seen this expression far too often.

Seeing no escape from this, he sighed and decided to humour her. He closed the tiny gap between them and opened wide. She was right; they were good. But judging from the look on her face she was not going to settle with just one bite. So he flagged the waiter down and ordered a bowl for himself.

Smirking triumphantly, Katara sat back down with a small hum of happiness as she took another spoonful of noodles. As he waited for his order to come, Zuko felt something he hadn't felt in a long while. He felt his stomach growl and he placed a hand on his flat stomach in wonder. He was genuinely hungry for the first time in months.

They were out until late that night, laughing and reminiscing as they walked around the capital. Zuko couldn't remember the last time he laughed so loudly or had so many words pour out of his mouth like that. He barely noticed the time when she nudged him gently with her elbow. He looked down at her and saw her watching a shadowed corner intently.

"There are people following us," she whispered, her voice barely above a breath. "Act cool." She let out a sudden whistle of loud laughter. "You're so funny!"

She subtly steered him around another corner into another alley and he watched out of the corner of his eye as one burly man and one woman came out of the shadows to follow them.

Suddenly, they stopped as the alleyway ended with a dead end.

"Are the lovebirds lost?" A silky voice called out not far behind them.

Not even bothering to answer, Katara turned around and faced them, her face set.

"Oh, look at her!" The woman laughed. "Water girl thinks she's so tough! Chu," she nodded to her male companion, "go see if she's as tough as she thinks she is."

The man let out a rumbling laugh. "With pleasure." He walked up to Katara, who faced him unflinchingly.

"Now, we don't want any trouble," the woman drawled, her tone a contrast to the glint in her eyes. "I can see that you, young man, have some serious dough on you. If not on your person, in your manor. Yes, I can tell. You nobles all have the same walk. Now, if you don't want anything to happen to your girl," she nodded at the man and he snatched Katara up. She let out an angry protest. "You'll give us your dough. Got it?"

He stared at the huge man, Katara looking like a twig in his arms. "And if I don't?" Zuko couldn't stop from snarling. He hadn't felt this kind of anger in a long while.

The woman gestured at the man, who shifted Katara in one arm and used the other to shove Zuko to the ground, pinning him down with just that one hand.

"You don't want to find out what happens if you don't," the woman hissed through clenched teeth.

From his position on the ground, Zuko looked up at Katara, who'd stopped struggling. Their eyes met and she nodded, her hands already moving, unbeknownst to the two thugs.

"So," the woman grinned. "What do you say?"

Before he could reply, Katara beat him to it. "We still say no!" Quickly as a flash, she blasted the Chu's face with a dense jet of water and when he dropped her, she changed the jet of water to ice with a flick of her fingers. Chu stumbled, and Zuko sprang to his feet.

The woman growled and flicked her arms out, creating two tiny jets of fire in her hands, which she controlled like knives. She rushed at Zuko, who easily deflected her by redirecting her movements and using her momentum against her, sending her crashing into the wall.

At that moment, Chu broke the ice surrounding his head and bellowed, just as the woman got to her feet.

Hands out, Zuko backed away slightly and jumped when his back hits Katara's. They grinned at each other as the two thugs rushed towards them simultaneously.

"Chu's mine," Katara called dibs.

"After you," he smirked. He hasn't had this much fun in a while.

* * * *

Zuko and Katara laughed together as they left the two thugs knocked out and encased in a block of ice, still smelling of soot.

"That was hilarious!" Katara laughed until she doubled over. "The looks on their faces!"

"I know right? And you've picked up some new moves," he commented appreciatively, looking her up and down with renewed respect. She'd always been a formidable foe but now he knows that he might actually lose against her.

"Did you see the way you took her down without using any firebending?" Katara shot back, incredulous. "You're not so bad yourself, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko groaned from deep inside his stomach. "Not you too!"

She giggled as they turned to corner and entered the palace through the servant's entrance, which was a small nondescript wooden door set in stone. Zuko led Katara up to her room.

"Here you go," he announced as he opened the door, revealing the dimly lit room.

"Ooh, fancy," she whistled as she walked in.

"That's what Sokka said too." He came in and dropped her bag on a bench at the end of the bed. With his one free hand, he lit a small fire to light the room.

"That's better." Katara looked around again. "This is Sokka's room, isn't it?" she smiled.

He smiled back. "I hope you don't mind," he said apologetically. "I didn't have time to prepare another one."

"No, it's fine." She looked at him shyly. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah." He made his way to the door.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to face her, the tiny flame still in his hand.

"Thanks for meeting me at the harbour. That was really sweet of you." Katara walked up to the door and leaned on the frame.

"I can't just leave you stranded there."

"But you could've just sent someone to pick me up. I took your whole day away. I'm sorry." She looked down and hugged herself.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?" She turned her face to him again and he saw the way her eyes reflected in the light of his tiny fire.

"It was my pleasure. You don't have to be guilty of anything."

She looked at him and smiled, her hand shooting out and pushing his hand down, effectively extinguishing the fire he had and dousing them in darkness. Before his eyes could adjust to the gloom, she shot upwards on her toes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, shocking him into silence.

"Good night, Zuko," Katara murmured before slowly closing the door.

Zuko stood there for a good five minutes, completely stunned. He didn't expect that at all. After a long while, he jerkily brought his hand to his cheek and touched the spot where her lips met his cheek. It grazed on the ridges of his scar and he flinched. Not in pain but in disgust. To think that it had to be on his scar. He gnashed his teeth in loathing.

But age has taught him one thing; don't give in to anger so quickly. _She chose it,_ he thought. _It was her choice._

At that thought he could feel the spot where she kissed him heat up just a little. Flustered, he turned away from the door and stalked to his room.

_Strike one._


	2. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry."
> 
> He turned to face her. "What for?"
> 
> She took off the now dry handkerchief. "For attacking you."
> 
> He opened his mouth to reassure her when a thought struck him and he grinned. "That was an attack?"

Katara opened her eyes and immediately sat up, growing dizzy for a short moment because of head rush. She blinked around the room, bathed in the pale light of dawn. Where was she? For a brief moment she thought she was captured again and she was held captive in this opulent room. Wouldn't be the first time.

 

Throwing off her light covers, she was glad to find her water skin on the side table. Maybe they didn't know that she was a waterbender. That's a stroke of luck. She padded quietly to the door and stood to the side of it. Reaching out slowly, she placed a hand on the knob, uncapping the water skin by her side.

 

Stepping lightly, she tiptoed out of her room and into the corridor. ' _ Where am I? _ ' she thought as she glanced around. She noticed that the furnishings were Fire Nation, and her heart sank further. 

 

Her senses were on high alert as she walked through the labyrinthian corridors, her level of fear rising steadily. These decorations were too opulent compared to the previous times she'd been captured.

 

Just as she was about to turn another corner she nearly collided with a man. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

 

Not giving him another chance, Katara leapt back and shot him with a jet of water.

 

The man smoothly went into a firebending stance and waved his arms in a circular motion, generating flames in a circular shield-like shape, effectively turning the water jet into steam.

 

"Katara!" The man called out her name as he threw his arms out to extinguish the flames and grab her arm.

 

Her panic spiked as she struggled and threw another jet of water at him, which he blocked with his free arm.

 

"Katara stop!" He grabbed both of her arms this time and brought her face to face his.

 

Katara's eyes widened when she recognised the scar. Prince Zuko! Her panic was palpable this time as she struggled again and tried to twist out of his grip, but he countered her twist with his own, pinning her arms to her sides and only brought her closer to him.

 

"Katara, are you okay?"

 

She stared into his eyes, golden as the bright flames of the hearth, wide in fear and concern. With a rush, she remembered everything. Where she was. Who he is. Who he is to her. Immediately she stopped struggling.

 

"Z-Zuko?" Her voice broke as his name slipped haltingly out of her lips.

 

"I'm here. It's me. Are you okay?"

 

Jerkily, she nodded and he let go of her arms. She stood there limply, head hanging.

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

She shook her head wordlessly.

 

"You go through it too?"

 

She lifted her head this time, looking into his eyes. Cool blue eyes meet fiery golden ones. "Through it?" she asked dumbly.

 

"Those moments when you just wake up and you think you're still living the nightmare. Then it all comes back to you and the nightmare's over. But it isn't. Not really, anyway."

 

Katara blinked as the dregs of her dreams slipped away. "Yeah," she murmured. 

 

"Walk with me?"

 

She met his eyes again.

 

"It'll help clear your head. Bring you back to reality. Well, it helps me, anyway. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," he added quickly, seeing the look on her face.

 

For the first time, she smiled. Albeit a very uncertain one. "Okay. Let's go."

 

Zuko led her to the one place that calmed him down at times like these. He didn't dare touch her again, not even when he can clearly see her swaying as she walked beside him. He jumped when she reached out and took hold of his sleeve.

 

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just a little unsteady."

 

Zuko took this as his cue. "Would you mind?" he asked, holding his arm out behind her to indicate wrapping it around her shoulders. She shook her head and he placed his arm around her and she leaned into him.

 

They came to his inner sanctum, a small garden with a small lake and a willow tree overhanging it. He invited her to sit with him underneath the shade of the tree and she gratefully sank into the grass next to him, like a marionette with the strings cut. She leaned on the trunk of the tree and threw her arm over her eyes, breathing unsteadily. Zuko got up and she lowered her arm to shoot him a look of trepidation.

 

"I'll be right here. I won't be gone long," he reassured her.

 

She nodded and covered her eyes again.

 

Zuko went to the small lake and dipped his golden silk handkerchief that he never uses in the cool water and wrung it to make sure it's not too wet. He sat back down next to her and handed her the folded handkerchief. "Here."

 

Lifting her arm again, she eyed the golden silk handkerchief and smiled. "Thanks." 

 

She covered her eyes with the handkerchief and sat together in silence as the soft dawn light transitioned into harsher morning light.

 

Zuko picked up a long blade of grass and tried to tempt a family of turtleducks waddling by to take a bite. They paid him no attention, save for the last turtleduck. The tiny chick nibbled on the grass before its mother squawked at it to come. He watched as they dived into the lake one by one.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He turned to face her. "What for?"

 

She took off the now dry handkerchief. "For attacking you."

 

He opened his mouth to reassure her when a thought struck him and he grinned. "That was an attack?"

 

She stared at him, agape for a split second before returning his grin and throwing the piece of cloth at him. He caught it neatly as she straightened up. "You go through it too, though?" she whispered, interested to know that she wasn't the only one; that she wasn't overreacting in this. "It's something I'd ask Sokka but I have a feeling he won't talk to me about it anyway. He still hasn't told me how and whether or not he coped with losing Yue."

 

"Yeah. I do go through something like what you're going through sometimes," came the guarded reply.

 

Katara blinked at him in confusion. First he seemed ready to open up but now he seemed to have closed up again. Gently, she placed a hand on his arm, compelling him to look her in the eyes like he compelled her not too long ago. They stared at each other for a while. "You can tell me," she said, smiling gently. "I'll understand."

 

Zuko stared at her hand on his arm, her dark skin a stark contrast to his pale arm. Her hand was soft and surprisingly warm. For someone who deals with ice on a fairly regular basis, he expected a cool touch. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sometimes," he began slowly, "I wake up screaming. Other times I wake up thinking I'm still dreaming. It's just kind of crazy to think that things could be this peaceful when not that long ago it was this chaotic mess."

 

Katara nodded in response. "I know what you mean. Not too long ago I spent much of my waking hours running away from you and now look. If someone said  several years from then that we'd be like this? I'd probably encase him in ice," she chuckled.

 

He flinched. "I'm sorry for that. I was young and kind of a jerk."

 

"You don't have to keep apologising; we've all forgiven you long ago. And we were all very young. I can't believe that I went through all that; and I still can't believe it. Several years ago I was the only waterbender in my entire Tribe and now? I have people knocking on my door, sometimes begging me to teach them what I know. And some of the girls that come to me were not much older than I was when I set out on my journey."

 

Zuko was silent as he watched the family of turtleducks swim serenely around the lake. "A couple of years ago I was," he paused as he searched for the right word. "Very lost," he finally settled on those words. "I was deluded and my judgement clouded. I was so caught up with my need to restore my honour, to restore my name in the eyes of my father. Back then I had this single-minded focus on that one way I could get my father's love back." He smiled sardonically and his scar wrinkled. "If I hadn't had my uncle, things would've been very different. He taught me that I had my honour all along and helped guide me to see that I will never redeem myself in the eyes of my father, not the way I wanted it at least. When that sank in, I had the opportunity to reevaluate my life."

 

"Well, I'm glad you did," she said firmly. "It would've been very difficult for us without you, Zuko. And I don't mean that in the way you're thinking," she added slyly as he was about to send a glare at her through the corner of his eyes. She knew him too well. "You've been a huge asset to the team and an even more wonderful friend. Looking back at it, I realised that I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

He remained silent at her words. "Sometimes I wish things were different. That things would turn out different. My cousin would still be alive and the Crown Prince; my uncle on the throne. My father would be the kind of father I always wanted. We'd be a family. But then..." he trailed off.

 

"But then?" she prompted.

 

"I wouldn't have met you."

 

Katara fought hard to stifle the chills running down her back.

 

"Nor Sokka. Nor Toph. Nor Aang. I wouldn't have met any of you. I wouldn't have known the real me. And I wouldn't have such wonderful people to call my friends."

 

"Oh." She paused for awhile. "All of our lives changed when we met the avatar."

 

"Yeah." Another pregnant pause. "So how are things going with you and Aang?"

 

Katara turned her head sharply the other way and hugged her knees tightly her chest. Maybe that was a little bit intrusive.

 

Zuko allowed the silence to stretch to give her the space she needed. When the silence was long enough, he opened his mouth. "My mother took me here often," he said. "She loved to feed the turtleducks and she was always very kind to them. Not even my sister knows about this place. At least, that's what I'd like to think."

 

"Aang and I broke up," Katara breathed.

 

"What?" He blinked at the suddenness of the statement and thought he heard her wrongly.

 

"He was always so busy with avatar duties and responsibilities. For a long time, I was pushed to the back seat. And for the longest time, I allowed it. I understand that he must be so busy. He has a world to bring back to balance. He basically let the war rage on for a hundred years. Until I couldn't take it anymore. When I confronted him, he did the usual airbender tactic; cut and run. I can't say I blame him."

 

"Katara," Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm so sorry."

 

"I figured it was a long time coming. I didn't really think we were a very good fit, you know? It was the main reason Sokka sent me here; he thought staring at ice for an indefinite period of time would probably kill me." She wiped a tear away with her with the heel of a hand, took in a huge gulp of air and turned to him, smiling. "So how about you and Mai?"

 

"She kind of took on her uncle's old job. She's now the new warden of The Boiling Rock," he almost snorted. "I wasn't happy about it, actually. We'd tried the long distance thing so many times. This time it just stagnanted. Our messages got less and less frequent and it sort of ended."

 

Knowing there was nothing she could  have said, Katara just leaned over, put her arms around his neck and gave the customary Katara hug. Not knowing what else to say, Zuko just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. It was comforting, this sense of mutual understanding and solidarity.

 

They were pulled apart by the sound of a metal bell booming around the palace.

 

"What is that?" Katara asked.

 

"Emergency bell." Zuko was already up and running, Katara following closely behind him.

 

Zuko caught the first servant he found. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why are the bells rung?"

 

The servant only paled even more at the sight of him. "Fire Lord Zuko!" he blubbered. "You're found!"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"When the servants came to wake and dress you, they were surprised to find you not there. They went to the study next and all your usual haunts. We couldn't find you and assumed the worst."

 

Zuko let go of the servant. "Tell them I'm okay and to stop the bell." The servant nodded jerkily, fumbled over his bow and scampered away.

 

At the servant's departure, Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"You didn't tell the Kyoshi warriors where you'll be going?" Katara asked.

 

"I dismissed them last night." He heaved another sigh. 

 

"Well, at least we know that the emergency response is good."

 

He looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah I suppose that's one way to look at it."

 

"Looks like you're needed, Fire Lord Zuko. I'll see you soon, then?"

 

"Of course. If you want I can take you out to eat again tonight."

 

"No need," she laughed. "I'd like to see what your personal chef is able to dish out this time."

 

"Sure," he grinned. "You're welcome to join me for dinner."

 

"Can't wait." She bowed to him, waved goodbye and walked back to her room.

 

Zuko could only stare at her as she walked down the corridor, turned the corner and was finally out of sight. He realised that he was still grinning.

 

_ Strike two. _


	3. Strike Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She's still as fierce as ever._
> 
> That was the first thought that struck him. He didn't know why he expected otherwise.

Zuko waited outside the meeting room for the rest of the ambassadors to arrive. It would probably take a while, seeing as the sun just rose about an hour ago. He was surprised to find Air Nomad Yee-Li make her way towards him.

 

"Aren't you a little early?" he asked.

 

She cocked an eyebrow at him in turn. "Aren't you?"

 

_ Well _ . "I was just wandering around, preparing myself for the summit."

 

She bowed. "I was just on my way to meditate outside. I'm a little late but better late than never, right?" Yee-Li smiled benevolently.

 

"How early do you have to start meditating?"

 

"It's usually at dawn," she replied. "That's when the night is transitioning to day and the spirits are at the peak of their activities. That is when we are at one with the world. But I kind of overslept because of the travelling," she grinned sheepishly as she held a finger to her lips. "You should try it some time," Yee-Li suggested excitedly. "It really clears your mind and frees your spirit as well."

 

Before he could reply he noticed Katara waving at him as she made her way to him. "Morning, Zuko!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Does the summit start now or do we get to have some breakfast before we go in there?" 

 

"Good morning, Katara," he greeted with a bow. Behind him, Ambassador Yee-Li bowed as well.

 

This was when Katara noticed her. "Oh," she said, her tone noticeably cooler. "I didn't know you have guests. I guess I should take my leave."

 

"I am Ambassador Yee-Li," the Air Nomad piped up. "I'll be standing in in place of Avatar Aang to represent the Air Nation."

 

"An Air Nomad huh?"

 

"Oh yes," Yee-Li beamed brightly. "I was among the first of the new Air Acolytes-"

 

"I know," Katara interrupted curtly. "I was there."

 

"Oh."

 

Zuko didn't know what to say as the atmosphere became tense. Thankfully he didn't need to.

 

"I'll be going to have some breakfast," Katara said, pointing to the general direction of the dining hall. "You're welcome to join me, Zuko."

 

Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked off. Zuko glanced at the  Air Nomad in bewilderment but she just shrugged. She was as lost as he.

  
  


_ She's still as fierce as ever. _

 

That was the first thought that struck him. He didn't know why he expected otherwise. He thought at first that age might have mellowed her out as it did with him. But apparently not. She was on her feet, cool blue eyes heated and blazing as she faced the Earth Kingdom ambassador. 

 

"King Kuei wouldn't stand for this!" she argued hotly.

 

"Well King Kuei is not here!" the ambassador countered.

 

"Well, aren't you here on his behalf? On behalf of the entire Earth Kingdom? You don't just speak for yourself here, ambassador!"

 

The ambassador shot up off his seat, his hat askew. "I am speaking on behalf of the Earth Kingdom,  _ my home _ ," he fairly spat. "This little pet project of yours, this  _ Republic City _ , is on Earth Kingdom land and thus should be under the jurisdiction of the Earth Kingdom!"

 

"And you're doing the very thing that we've tried to change! Republic City isn't a 'pet project'. It's a progression; it's a way to move forward. It's a place where the Four Nations can converge in harmony; it's a jewel that would rise from the ashes of the Hundred Year War!" At her end of the table, Katara didn't look the least bit out of place. She leaned back, crossed her arms and glared at the ambassador. Suddenly, she turned her ice blue fiery eyes at him. "Zuko, what do you think?"

 

It took him a second to recover from the shock of her eyes meeting his but in the end he opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off by the ambassador.

 

"Ask the Fire Lord? Those are  _ his _ camps right there,  _ on Earth Kingdom land _ ; of course he would side with you on this!" 

 

That does it. "You forget yourself, Ambassador Fook," he said, trying to keep the heat off of his tone as he fixed the ambassador a steady gaze. "I have been nothing but accommodating to you and your demands. I've allowed the boundaries of Republic City to be set by you; I've agreed on the taxes to be laid  by you. You say you're speaking on behalf of King Kuei but you forget that I am good friends with His Majesty. I know how he thinks and how he wants things done. He is very accepting to the formation of Republic City. I know that you're afraid this city will take over your home but you forget that the people there already regard that as their home as well." He shot Ambassador Fook another stare before reaching out for his tea.

 

Ambassador Fook puffed up, his face getting redder and redder before turning an alarming shade of puce. Stiffly, he turned to the Air Nation Ambassador, Yee-Li. "And what does the esteemed Air Nation think of this?" he asked.

 

Alarmed at the attention thrust upon her, Yee-Li blinked several times before clearing her throat delicately. "The matter of the ruling of Republic City has been in heated debate for a while now. The Air Nation recognises the need for a progression, as Master Katara mentioned but we also recognise the arguments set by Ambassador Fook. Thus we think that we should consider the best interests of the current residents of the city itself before making a conclusive decision."

 

Katara couldn't stop herself from scoffing and Zuko sighed as he stood up. "Well seeing as this discussion is leading us nowhere I propose a recess for us to think it over, cool our heads-" he ignored the snort by Ambassador Fook, "have some lunch and we will meet back here in two hours. All in favour?"

 

Sullenly, Katara and the ambassador nodded while Ambassador Yee-Li bowed.

 

They dispersed with little said as he made his way to his private rooms. Thankfully the servants had prepared some cool water in a delicate basin on the dressing table. He sighed as he shrugged off the heavy robes. It was so hot, he thought. Firebenders might have their bending strengthened by the sun but Spirits is it hot. He splashed the cool water over his face and neck, relishing in the cool droplets trickle down his neck and over his chest. He splashed some water on his chest too and sighed. This was far more relaxing than that stuffy room.

 

Which was why he jumped almost clear out of his skin when his door slammed open and his spirit nearly rose out of his body when Katara stomped in, her face as dark as a storm.

 

"Can you believe that- that," she spluttered, circling his room, " _ Ambassador Pompous! _ " She stomped by him and he noticed the water's surface crystallising.

 

"Uh, Katara-"

 

"The  _ nerve _ of him to even  _ suggest _ Republic City be under Earth Kingdom jurisdiction! What is the point of us saying it's a separate nation if they already pay taxes to the Earth Kingdom and not only that are subject to Earth Kingdom laws! They might as well just be another city in the Earth Kingdom; which is exactly the opposite of what we are trying to achieve! It just does not make sense!" She stomped by him again and the water started legitimately freezing over.

 

"Katara-"

 

"Really, though, how can King Kuei send him as an ambassador? He's clearly biased and a little prejudiced against the idea of our 'pet project'," here she lowered her voice in a parody of Ambassador Fook's and did air quotes with her fingers. "I mean, who does he think he is? Last I checked the one in charge is King Kuei and he was all for the secession of Republic City from the Earth Kingdom. And did Ambassador Pompous think I was just going to roll over and accept this? No. No way! Not me!" She made another pass by him and the ice cracked a little.

 

"Katara?"

 

" _ What, Zuko? _ Can't you see I'm talking?" For the first time, she turned around and looked at him before freezing up herself. Her eyes seemed to have turned to blue marbles as they travelled jerkily up and down his body, as though seeing him for the first time. He felt acutely aware of the fact that he was only wearing trousers and no shirt on and the water was probably still glistening on his chest. 

 

Slowly, as though someone was rhythmically pumping it in, Katara's face turned crimson, starting from her neck upwards. This time she got redder and redder to a point that he was afraid steam would hiss out her ears.

 

"I'M SORRY!" she screeched, her hands shooting upwards as she whirled around so that her back to him. She covered her face with her hands and skittered out of his room, her mouth steadily letting out a stream of apologies as she ran out.

 

Holding in his laughter, Zuko towelled himself off and shrugged on his heavy robes again. He'd better go get her. 

 

Walking around the castle, he couldn't find her in her room nor in the library, where he knew she holed herself up when he was too busy to attend to her. He tried to think of any other places that she would be when he saw her in the place they'd gone several days ago, her head in the water as the tiny turtleducks swam around her and squawking.

 

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, Katara's head zoomed out of the water, shocking him so much that he fell backwards and landed hard on his behind.

 

She turned wide eyes towards him, made a strangled sound and plunged her head in the water again.

 

Pulling himself up to a crouch again he gently pulled her out of the water. "Katara, what are you doing?"

 

"Trying to see if I can freeze the water enough to cool my face off," she mumbled, water dripping off her face. He watched as one droplet rolled off the tip of her nose and another roll off the side of her mouth. His gaze lingered slightly on her lips before he pulled it back to her eyes.

 

"And did it work?"

 

"I thought it did, until I saw you again. I'm sorry, I should've knocked." Her face reddened again and she tried to plunge her head in the water again but he held her shoulders tight.

 

"Apology accepted."

 

She crossed her arms and screwed the side of her mouth. "Really, that's it?"

 

"What else am I supposed to say?" he said defensively.

 

"How about, 'I'm sorry Katara, next time I'll lock the door when I decide to get naked'?" She'd lowered her voice again this time.

 

Zuko blinked at her. "I do  _ not _ sound like that," he mumbled as he looked away, trying not to pout.

 

"Oh, you do," she smirked.

 

"Well how was I supposed to know that someone was about to storm into my room in a tirade about politics?" he nearly yelled. He could hear how he sounded like and it startled him; but in a good way. He hadn't felt this angry in a long while. "People don't normally even come  _ near _ my wing, what more barge into my room!"

 

Katara was stunned to silence as she blinked at him and her shocked face reminded him of that one time way back when; at a time when they were both much younger. The sky was red as blood and the air smelled of sulphur. He was in the Agni Kai of his life, when a bolt of lightning crackled towards her, bright and blue, slicing the red sky in half. She made the same face then and he had jumped in front of her. The memory immediately brought him back from his anger.

 

"I'm sorry," he deflated, looking away from her, the scar on his chest prickling at the memory.

 

Katara scooted forward, her hand tentatively moved forward to close the distance between them. Gently, she placed her hand on the scar on his middle. "No. I'm sorry," she murmured, looking into his eyes. When he refused to look at her, she used her other hand to turn his face towards her. When their eyes met, she could see the raw emotion on his face. It still affected him. It still affected them all.

 

"Does it still hurt?" she whispered, her eyes on her hand, which lay on the scar his sister gave him.

 

He shook his head. "It prickles sometimes but that's normal. I should know."

 

Gently, her hand drifted to the most obvious scar. The scar his father gave him. Her hand rested on it and she ran her thumb over it, feeling the smooth feeling only scars have, the ridges where the skin bunched up when healing. He closed his eyes slowly at her touch. "I could still try to heal this, you know," she offered.

 

Zuko's eyes fluttered open and he heaved a heavy sigh. "I know. But you don't have to. This scar is my mark and it carries many lessons. It reminds me of how far I've come and to remind me who I am. I appreciate your offer," he said sincerely as he fixed her with a golden gaze.

 

Their eyes met then, their gazes questioning and full of doubts. 

 

Katara shifted her hand slightly on his tunic over the scar on his middle, her fingers stroking tiny circles. "Thank you, Zuko," she breathed gratefully, indicating to the scar.

 

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," he replied back in an equally low tone, throwing her own words from way back when to her.

 

She chuckled, obviously remembering the same thing. They were silent for a while, heads together. "You've changed so much, Zuko," Katara murmured, her eyes closed.

 

"Hopefully for the better," he joked.

 

"When you're down there's no other way but up," she countered in the same light tone.

 

He looked at her intently and whispered words she didn't expect. "Katara, what made you trust me? Down in the crystal caves of Ba Sing Se?"

 

She started and her eyelids sprang open, not expecting this line of questioning. She thought about it for a while, staring at a tuft of grass as she thought. "I don't know," she finally conceded. "I was just so full of hatred and anger towards you. But then...then you said that your mother was taken away by the Fire Nation as well. And it just got me thinking. Maybe things just aren't as black and white as I thought it was. Maybe you were that shade of grey. You helped shape me, in that moment. In that moment, I took a leap."

 

She kept her eyes on him the entire time and he knew that she was speaking the truth. "You helped me too," he admitted. "If you never trusted me-"

 

"Don't think about what ifs; the past is past. And I'm glad we both made the right decision," she interrupted him with a smile.

 

Something was sparked during their conversation. No, it was more like something dormant was awakened. Zuko didn't know if she felt it too but right at this moment, he felt it. It felt like heavy anticipation. It felt like the air right before the storm.

 

Katara's eyes drifted away from his face and lingered on his lips for just the briefest of moments before flickering back to his eyes. There was a shadow of doubt passing through but there was a question as well.

 

Slowly, he leaned forward the few inches that separated them. Already her eyes fluttered to a close.

 

His lips brushed hers with the slightest of touches when a loud, bass gong reverberated throughout the palace, making them both jump a foot away from each other.

 

"What's that?" Katara gasped, her breathing just a little bit too quick. Her face was flushed again.

 

"Lunch is served," Zuko answered, clenching his teeth in annoyance. What was that? What was he about to do? There wasn't any resistance from her either; if anything she was a tad encouraging. But now the spell was broken and he didn't know what else he could do.

 

"I-I guess we should go, huh?" she said shakily as she got to her feet. "Come on."

  
  


She couldn't look him in the eye as they made their way to the meeting room. They each took their respective seats and she kept her eyes firmly on the table. 

 

Zuko read the agenda of the day out loud to all of them again. Once, she looked up and when she saw him staring at her as he spoke, she flushed again and quickly resumed staring intently at the table. He tried to keep his voice steady when all he could feel was the brush of his lips against hers.

 

_ Strike three. _


	4. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was here. She was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp writing this to Hozier was just too perfect.

_Well, she got her way._

 

The summit ended successfully with all the key agendas fulfilled to everyone's expectations. Republic City is to remain independent from the Earth Kingdom. They will pay taxes to the Earth Kingdom, however. Which was, quite frankly, unavoidable. Because Republic City is independent from the Four Nations they will have their own currency as well. The summit achieved what he planned for it to achieve.

 

Which means she will go back soon.

 

Zuko looked out the window at the harbour. Her ship would be leaving tomorrow morning. He hadn't the chance to meet her privately after the summit; not when the customary dinner was served with all the ambassadors and their entourage present. During dinner he watched her as she talked animatedly to one of the Earth Kingdom's large entourage, a boy that she recognised as one they'd travelled with way back when. She commented on how he looked markedly different with his long hair and moustache and he smoothly countered it by saying she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

 

Zuko clenched his jaw as she smiled at the boy gracefully, laughing him off easily. In accordance to the cycle of elements, Katara was seated between the Air Nomad, with her two Air Acolytes and the rest of the Earth Kingdom entourage. Which meant that Ambassador Fook was seated on his right.

 

He watched as Katara switched her attention to the astonishingly young Air Acolyte on her left, her demeanour friendly but not as cool as her attitude was with Ambassador Yee-Li this morning.

 

"You're very young to be accompanying an ambassador," he heard her say, her voice wafting over the general chatter smoothly.

 

He couldn't hear what the Air Acolyte responded with when Ambassador Fook turned to him and tried to strike a conversation. Zuko clenched his glass and schooled his face to neutral interest as he forced himself to listen to the ambassador's meaningless chatter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katara bend the water out of her glass smoothly and the Acolyte laughed, clapping his hands. The dinner lasted for quite some time and they all dispersed to their respective quarters to rest. Tomorrow his guests would be leaving; one by one.

 

 

_The sky was red as fire and it rained blood. The rain was hot and sticky as it hit his skin. He was in an offensive stance that could easily be switched to defensive, should the need arise._

_He had a hand out stiffly, fingers pointed at her. "No lightning today?" he heard himself say. But his voice sounded strangely different to him. "What's the matter?" He felt his limbs move smoothly into the redirection stance. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"_

_She bent into the stance he knew so well. "Oh, I'll show you lightning!" she screeched. He was ready to redirect it and missed the tics in her crazed eyes as she took her aim and struck._

_Slowly, like the lightning bolt was moving through honey, he watched as it streaked across the yard, its point sharp as an arrow. Uncomprehendingly, he watched as it streaked by him harmlessly. He thought his sister might be more unhinged than he thought when the thought struck him with more force than the lightning would've. Fear seizing his face, he watched as the lightning streaked by him to the girl behind him. The blue lightning lit up her blue eyes and they reflected the light like a cat. Her eyes were wide as her mouth dropped open in shock._

_He twisted his feet towards her and tried to run towards her and he felt his feet begin to move forward sluggishly, like he was running in mud. He had to reach her before the lightning. He had to get to her. He stretched out his hands as far as they could go. " **No!"**_

_The more he stretched, the further she became and the lightning slammed against her chest before his very eyes, lifting her off the ground as she was flung backwards. She didn't even have time to scream. He watched helplessly as she arced in the air gracefully, her blue clothing stark against the angry sky, and she landed heavily on the ground, sounding uncomfortably like a sack of meat._

_Time returned to normal and he sprinted towards her. He tried to scream her name but his tongue became too thick._

_He turned her over and she turned to ice in his hands; ice that cracked as he turned it over. He ran a hand gently over her frozen cheek as he gazed into her soulless icy eyes and winced as it cracked too._

_A pair of pointed boots came up from behind him and stopped opposite him as he cradled the blue girl on his lap._

_"Oh, poor Zuzu," came the cold, cruel voice. "Did I hurt you?" She bent down, grasped his hair and forced him to look at her. Zuko glared at her and gnashed his teeth, afraid to move any more than that lest he broke the blue girl more._

_But that was enough. Azula threw her head back and screeched her laughter to the red heavens as they poured down more blood. He watched his sister as flames sprang up from the ground at her feet and engulfed her as she continued laughing maniacally, burning her up until she was ash that crumbled and blew up to join the bloody rain, her laughter ringing in his ears._

 

 

Zuko was sitting up before he was even fully awake, the scream in his throat suffocating him. It took a while for him to realise where he was. When he did, he looked around his bed, the sheets rumpled and soaked with sweat. He placed his tightly clenched fists to his face and crumpled forward, a long agonised moan escaping his lips. He stayed that way for a while, breathing in deeply to steady himself.

 

When he was calm enough, he took a deep breath and sat up straight, squinting against the gloom of the room. His curtains were still drawn. Which meant the servants haven't come in yet. He eyed a pair of curtains that weren't properly closed and saw a sliver of sunlight stream in. Remembering himself, he threw the damp sheets off him and threw the nearest curtains open, wincing against the bright light.

 

Dawn was long gone.

 

Seized with sudden panic, he grabbed his dressing robe from the back of a chair, stuffed his arms in the sleeves and fairly ran through the corridors.

 

 _Please don't let him be too late,_ he thought.

 

He reached her door and without preamble, threw it open, his eyes already searching.

 

At first glance the room seemed to be empty and he couldn't stop the wave of crushing disappointment.

 

But that was before he heard her.

 

" _Zuko!_ "

 

He turned his head and saw her silhouette behind a lattice screen. He saw her quickly stuff her head through the top and stuff her arms into her sleeves before rounding the lattice screen to greet him.

 

"I'm so glad you're awake!" she enthused, a genuine smile on her face even as her long hair was unpinned and rumpled. "I was afraid that I'd have left before we could see each other again."

 

Barely registering the actions of his own body, Zuko crossed the room and before he knew it he was facing her and she was looking up at him in confusion.

 

"Zuko?" He tried to ignore the way his spirit lifted at the lilt of her voice as she said his name. "What-"

 

Before she could finish her sentence he bent down, slipped a hand behind her head and kissed her fiercely, almost desperately as the force of his advance threw her off balance and she tripped backwards and slammed into the lattice screen. She nearly stumbled backwards even further before he brought her to him and steadied her.

 

Initially, he felt her body stiffen and she gasped in surprise into his mouth but he greedily swallowed that small intake of air. He moved his lips against hers and groaned as she responded. She was here. She was real. He couldn’t stop himself from stroking her wherever he could, his fingers wild and quick against her skin as she moaned.

 

He felt her warm lips move against his before she let out a sigh and tilted her head back, kissing him back and deepening the kiss with a moan of her own. If his spirit lifted at the sound of her voice as it shaped his name, it fairly soared at her reaction to his lips. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue easier access, which she took to her fullest advantage.

 

He trapped her lower lip between his lips and nibbled on it, eliciting another moan from her as his tongue flicked at it as he was nibbling on it. His hands had moved from the back of her head to her hips as he tried to bring her closer to him, even though she'd done that just fine on her own. She brought a hand up to caress his face but when she touched his scar she felt him jolt and stiffen. She pulled away from him and bored her eyes into his.

 

 

His eyes watched hers for a moment before he closed them and looked away. Furrowing her brow, she gently pulled his face to her and planted a gentle kiss right where the tissue bunched the most, right where he tried to pull away from her. Keeping him firmly in place, she whispered his name as she planted light butterfly kisses at the places where he felt the ugliest, her fingers deft and quick as they lightly stroked.

 

“Katara,” Zuko whispered as he tried to pull away. What was he doing?

 

Not to be defeated, especially since he had woken her so, she firmly pulled his face to meet her eyes. “I don’t care,” she replied as she brought his lips to her own. Katara ran her hands up his back before tangling her fingers in his long hair, darker than her own. She breathed deeply through her nose, inhaling his scent as she instinctively lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hip to bring him even closer to her.  

 

He groaned as his inhibitions faded away like smoke in the wind. He ground into her gently and she threw her head back in ecstasy as she elicited small, quick gasps. Greedily, he dipped his head down and nibbled on her neck, his tongue flicking against the seam where her necklace met her skin. He was rewarded with a low moan as she tightened her grip on him to steady herself. Sensing the predicament she was in, he opened his eyes a bit to get his bearings and gently guided her to a wall, which was arguably much more stable than the lattice screen. There he put one hand on the wall to steady himself as he ran his tongue over her collarbone and his other hand found a breast and started to tease her through her clothes. Katara gasped as her body arched toward him, pressing her chest against his hand as she did.

 

He thumbed her nipple through her top and she gave out another gasp as his mouth traced invisible patterns behind her ear and down to her neck. She ran her hands up and down his back feverishly before noticing that he never bothered tying his robe. Putting her hands on his shoulders she ran a finger underneath the edge of the robe and pushed it off his shoulders, where it hung around his arms.

 

Pulling back from her he shrugged off the offending piece of clothing. But before he could continue, she grabbed his head towards her and kissed him back in equal fervour, a growl rumbling in her chest, startling him a little. Katara's knee lifted slightly as she placed it between his legs and moved it slowly forwards and backwards, sending Zuko over the moon. This was what she felt like, what she tasted like. He rolled his neck backwards as she trailed butterfly kisses down his pulse, nipping lightly as she did.

 

He hooked a finger under her chin before she could go any further and gazed into her eyes, marvelling at how glazed they were. She faced his gaze steadily, as he knew she would, as she always have; her gaze unflinching and unafraid. He quirked a corner of his mouth and wound his fingers sneakily around the drawstring of her trousers, yanking them undone in one smooth motion, shocking her. She let out a small gasp as he brought her lips to his, effectively silencing her. He slipped a finger right at the centre of her legs, unashamedly parting her lips with his fingers.

 

“Zuko!” Katara gasped in shock as she attempted to pull away.

 

He flicked a thumb over her pearl and she gasped his name again, this time more of a whine as he delved his fingers into her core and rubbed her with the heel of his palm. He watched her twist underneath him with wonder, her body twisting and undulating like the water she so easily controls. She gasped and keened as his fingers explored the most intimate parts of her. Suddenly, one hand flew to grip his shoulder and the other slapped against the wall as she arched her back, grounding her mound into his hand as she finally released, drenching his quick fingers. She bent forward weakly, spent.

 

Feeling very much unlike himself, he lowered his hands to her behind and lifted her up, grinding into her as he did. She moaned his name breathlessly as she threw her arms around his head to steady herself. Zuko found a low dresser and pushed the sparse knick knacks off unceremoniously before he placed her on it. Now she was eye to eye with him as she moaned his name into his ear over and over again, her nails making new lines down his pale back, her breath sweet in his ear. Sometimes her hair would get in the way of their feverish kisses and sometimes it was his. But neither of them cared as they tasted each other for the first time.

 

Katara ground herself against him coaxingly and Zuko gritted his teeth, refusing to relent as the sensation of her so close to the one place he needed her. Finally, he had to pull away, both of them gasping and panting like they'd battled an entire platoon on their own. Katara placed her forehead gently on his, breathing hard, her heavy breathing mingling with his.

 

They remained that way for a while, her sitting on the dresser with arms around his neck and him standing with his hands on her hips, both of their chests heaving.

 

"You have no idea," Katara whispered as she tried to control her shaking, "how long I've been wanting to do that."

 

Her words sent a jolt through Zuko. "Then stay," he murmured, unable to meet her eyes. He could feel her head move and felt her gaze on him as shock came off her in waves. "You don't have to go back," he continued, finally forcing himself to look into her eyes. Gold meets blue.

 

He could see the immense joy that crossed her face give way to sadness. "I can't," she said finally.

 

Another jolt ran down his spine. "Can't or won't?"

 

She considered the question for a moment. "Both."

 

He pulled away from her then, staring into her eyes. Her eyebrows are set. He knew that look. "What do you mean?" he asked as he searched her face.

 

She met his gaze unflinchingly. "I have a duty for me at the South Pole and you have a duty to the Fire Nation."

 

"There's no harm in doing both," he argued.

 

She closed her eyes slowly, as if she was in pain, and shook her head slowly. "It's not our time, Zuko." Her voice quavered and he could see how hard she was trying to control herself. "The Fire Nation is not ready to have a Water Tribe Queen," the words she said were forced out of her mouth, dropping like stones between them.

 

"They don't have to be ready, they just have to accept it," he said fiercely, his eyes blazing like the stubborn embers in a dying hearth.

 

Katara shook her head sadly. "We did not end a war just to start a new one." She felt her eyes beginning to water and she scrunched them tight. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, though," she whispered as she placed her hands on either side of his face gently, forcing a smile even as her voice cracked.

 

He was silent for a long time as he considered this. His first reaction was to feel the flames of anger leap up and threaten to consume him. But time had given him patience and he smothered the angry flames. She was right, of course; and he knew it, even as the flames of anger tried to burn away his reasoning. How he just wished it wasn't so. "Neither do I." Taking his hands off of her hips, he reached out behind her and slowly took off her necklace. "Let me give you something to remember me by," he growled into her neck.

 

 

Katara was from the South Pole and should be used to the cold. But for some reason, the winds were extra biting today, and she hasn't even left the Fire Nation port. She pulled her light jacket around herself as she scanned the crowd for him. He stood out in his cape and hood. But she knew that she would still know him without it. She knew that her eyes would always seek his.

 

She placed a hand on the pendant of her necklace for reassurance. Then her hand slid to the side, at the place where she knew there was an angry red mark. The place where he had marked her. It nestled underneath the band of her necklace, hidden from view. Unless if you knew where to look.

 

The boat gave a mighty bellow and they began moving forward. The boat was slow at first but she knew that they would pick up speed when they reached open water.

 

Her eyes sought his and she raised her hand, waving it around in fervour. She saw his receding figure raise an arm and wave back in a more sedated manner. The cold grew worse the further away they went.

 

_Two lovers, forbidden from one another,_

_A war divides their people._

_You're out._


End file.
